


柠檬糖

by yiyetainan



Category: yiyetainan
Genre: M/M, 超级制霸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiyetainan/pseuds/yiyetainan





	柠檬糖

我杜撰的陈立农的异国他乡冒险出走的故事，我瞎编的，有点点泥塑[?]  
ooc  
年龄差不止五岁  
有和好莱坞往事相关的情节  
关于一次相遇和一次回家的故事

如果要说想去什么国家，那个时候大多数人都想去日本，我不一样，我想去美国，去一个没有人认识我的地方，充满异国风度的地方，让我当一个外来者，随便呢，反正我在那里也没有家的感觉。  
“您是说您在自己的家乡没有家的感觉？可不可以请问您的家乡在哪儿呢？”前来访问我的记者听到我的回答惊诧的抬起头，对我提出这个问题。  
“中国大陆边的小岛罢了，台湾，高雄。”我凝视着他的脸，看他的表情从惊诧变为惊喜，“是吗，我也来自那里，啊，可能不太准确，但是我......”  
“我知道的，从你的口音听得出来。”  
“好的，陈先生。抱歉打断你。”

我十八岁去过的美国，记得之前就有人来挖我当歌星，我没有答应，但相信也不是什么后悔的事。我爸爸一直希望我做个有用的人，我也不知道，虽然他已经不在了，我心里还是一直希望听他的话。不过他的话也就那么几句，翻来覆去翻来覆去的谁都厌了，我不愿意在我那个死气沉沉的家里呆，生活每天都在压抑的循环，我也不在意让我的生活更坏一点。  
“我离家出走了，留了一封信，说我要出远门赚钱。不知道妈妈看到会怎么想。”  
此时我怀里的猫跳了下去，空出来的一只手托着下巴，眼睛盯着火炉里跳动的火苗。好像想起了很久以前的事，还是想起了妈妈，眼睛竟湿润不已流下泪珠。“抱歉。”我擦去眼泪，“我只是心疼她，想她那个时候那么日日夜夜的思念我，我却没有勇气回去。”我哽咽着，长吁一口气，记者看着他，等再回过神来发现他的眼睛里已经没有眼泪了。不禁惊叹这位歌星的情绪控制能力。

年轻的记者打量着可能比他更年轻的歌手，整理好讶异的情绪，准备继续对这位当个红歌手的采访。

我刚来美国的时候总闯红灯，反正当地人也是看见没人来就横穿马路，我有一天工作累，闭着眼睛往前冲，还好那辆车马上刹车停下来，我在马路中央愣了一秒，回过神来对车里的男人说了句抱歉后马上走了，回想起来那家伙是个亚洲人，甚至还长得不赖。后来我们又见了一次，我在路边等公交，他那辆明晃晃生姜色的老爷车就路过在我的前面等红灯。车里放着音乐，他肌肉线条流畅的胳膊从车窗里伸出来搭在前边，随着音乐节奏敲打着车门。胸口挂着墨镜，嘴里含着一根没燃的烟。副驾驶坐着一只很壮的狗，是一只戴着项圈的斗牛犬，吃哼吃哼的喘着气，一副不好惹的样子。  
他后来注意到了我，看到我在公交车站可怜巴巴的等二十分钟一班的公交车，便向我打手势，“这边?”我摇摇头，也向他打手势，“是这边。”前面的路口就是十字分叉，我们要去的地方是两个不同的方向。我把头仰起来，手假装给自己擦眼泪，并且对他噘了个嘴，假装很失望的样子。绿灯亮，他对我笑了一下然后招招手示意要离开，我盯着他车的背影好久直到消失不见，突然发现我开始想什么时候与他能再一次见面。

后来又一次我在路上等车，只要你往街上一站竖一个大拇指就能搭车，我实在是走不动了，呆在路边碰运气，他的车在十字路口我就看到了，我歪着头确认里面是不是他，没想到他也在看我，我赶快向他招了招手。“去这个方向？”我向他打手势。他向我比了个OK，掉个头开到我这边。  
“等不到车？”他先开口问我，音色好听又磁性。  
“嗯，可以载我一程吗？”我趴在车门上，头伸进车窗里，“我去唐人街。”  
“好啊，上来吧。”  
我如愿以偿的坐上了他的车，他我问，怎么好几次都看到我在路边等车都没人来接，我说我在店里帮忙。他停顿了一会问我，“你几岁了？”我迟钝了一下回答他，十八。虽然我个子很高，但我还总是被问年龄，买刀和买酒被要求看护照惯了的。他听后抬了抬眉头，哦，很年轻嘛。

下车前我们互相留了电话号码，我想我可能喜欢上他了，只是有一种莫名其妙的依靠感驱使着我，让我想到我爸爸。  
回到住处后我发现原先挂在我包上的钥匙不见了，其实把钥匙挂在包上本来就是很危险的，但是我不在意，这把要是被偷走了也开不了这里任何一扇门的锁，因为他是我家里的钥匙，我远隔重洋的家。任何一个小孩离开家都会带钥匙，等找不到钥匙后我才意识到，我离开的根本没有那么绝，我还带着钥匙就是幻想着有一天我要衣锦还乡，多年后用那把十几年都未曾用过的钥匙插进锁孔，看见妈妈那张饱经风霜的脸然后与她抱头痛哭。  
我第一反应就是给林彦俊打电话，他从一张纸上撕下一角写给我电话，上面用繁体字写着他的名字，林彦俊。  
我们约了明天见面，因为他翻了一遍座位一无所获，不过第二天我也是一样一无所获，我们在车后座休息，林彦俊安慰我，钥匙丢了再去配一把，好不好，算我的错,我去帮你......  
我凶狠的打断了他，不用了，反正也用不到了。他说，怎么用不到了，那不是家钥匙吗？

你知道我家有多远吗？还不如没有呢。我的脾气上来了，在找了三四遍，从希望到失望之后，我还意识到我有多么想家，想树梢上的月亮，屋顶的晚霞，我像每一个离家的小孩一样想家。  
在我发脾气了之后林彦俊还没生气，突然摸摸我的头发说，诶，leo啊，你是不是想家了。  
他说之句话的时候我的眼泪即可从眼眶里掉出来，我要宣布他他妈的就是这个世界上最懂我的人。  
“你家在哪，我是说，你自己的家？”  
“台湾，高雄。”  
“那还真的挺远。”林彦俊呆了半响，过来亲我的额头，“哭会儿吧，小可怜。”我都没意识到他亲了我，乖乖的靠在他肩膀上极其不男人的淌了会泪，过会儿才反应过来。他看着我惊讶的脸说，“不好意思，我以前都是这么哄女孩儿的。”一边轻柔的拨弄我的头发，“原谅我，leo。”  
可能因为他的口音，我一下子就能想到家，想到我爸爸，想到日日夜夜的等待，夜里一次次的惊醒和辗转反侧。他突然又亲了一下我的脸，我急忙躲开瞪他，“你不要占我便宜，乘人之危。”  
“那你就不要哭了啦，我只是不想让你哭。”林彦俊认真解释道，但我相信他只是为他想亲我找借口。“你爸爸没说，男儿有泪不轻弹吗？”  
“没说过。”我不去看他。  
“那你把我当爸爸，爸爸今天跟你说，男孩子不要流眼泪。”林彦俊捏住我的耳垂摸了摸，一边观察我的神色。  
“Daddy。”我主动抱他。自然而然的接受了。  
“乖。”他又摸摸我的头，我没看他什么表情，可能在偷笑吧。

晚上我梦见他抽着烟，在红色的广告牌前面跳舞，带着皮手套的手捏着一瓶啤酒，闭着眼睛随着酒吧外放的音乐晃动。数不清他抽了第几支，闭着眼睛配一首乡村音乐跳舞。车辆来来往往，灯光穿过烟雾照着他的脸。像一部六十年代的好莱坞电影，我坐在他的副驾驶，戴墨镜嚼口香糖，手指跟着摇滚乐打节拍。像我喜欢的电影人物一样。

过几天他叫我去某个酒吧玩，九点刚过人多的拥挤不堪，露出一半胸在外面的醉酒英国女孩和穿十五厘米高跟鞋的迪拜女人互相喊话还挺有趣，我从他们中间穿过走到舞池中央，对混乱的霓虹灯不知所措。林彦俊脱了外套，无力的靠着吧台，衬衫少了三颗扣子，胸口正不知廉耻的露着，几条价值不菲的名牌珠宝挂在脖子上闪闪发光。他似乎喝醉了，终于看见我在看他，冲着我做了一个口交的动作然后比了个中指。  
操你的。我不甘示弱，我才不怕呢。

林彦俊说，“操你的，一样。”陈立农注意到他饱满的下嘴唇上夹着一枚银色唇环，和他胸口的项链挺般配。  
我们在舞池里一起跳舞，晃动的时候他的头发轻轻拂过我的嘴唇，我想我会在往后的日子里一遍又一遍，一遍又一遍的想到今天，想他身上披着的蓝衬衫，挂在脖颈上蜿蜒的项链，想他看我的眼神。  
我们研究了一会谁在上谁在下，好吧，这根本不需要研究，我想我这样幼稚小巧的脸和细长幼嫩的身体，本来就应该好好地躺在下面。林彦俊蹲在我前面帮我解鞋带，托着我的脚踝把脚从鞋里提出来，虔诚又邪恶的吻我的脚背，原谅我，原谅我的粗鲁和莽撞，好吗。  
他没选择马上操leo，他们面对面躺着，林彦俊一边揉捏他的阴茎一边吻他，他的舌头湿软，嘴唇也不像他之前交往过的年长男人那么薄，他被亲的昏昏沉沉，热气交融，等他张开眼睛的时候看到leo和他一样沉溺于此的眼神。  
Leo马上就在他手里射了一次，之后难得的清醒了一会，害羞和内疚即可冲垮了他，眼泪从他他绷不住的心理防线流出来，林彦俊绅士的把那些眼泪抹掉，那些泪水只是让他的眼睛更加湿润了而已，丝毫没有激起他的怜悯之心，他要是知道林彦俊是这样一个混蛋绝对不会想和他上床。  
“我想知道你的名字，好吗，我不想叫你leo了。”  
林彦俊舔了一口手心，上面糊了一滩我射的白色液体，看的我直反胃，不经问他，你变态吗。  
林彦俊低垂着眼睛，用那只没有沾上精液的手掐住他的脖子，慢慢收紧，他不能呼吸，嘴唇可怜的张着，在这时候乘虚而入，短暂的亲了他一口，这时候眼泪才从眼眶里挤出去，顺利的一路留到枕头里。  
“操你的，林彦俊。”  
“是我在操你，宝贝”  
我觉得我叫他Daddy的时候他就特别来劲，干的越发用力，我的屁股被他撞的疼，一阵阵痛感混合着快感让我神志不清，我以前从没和男人做过，在床上什么都不会。他骑在我身上，带着红色皮手套的手十指交握，居高临下的问我，你是喜欢戴着还是不戴。我以为林彦俊是问带不带套，所以我说我想戴着。然后在他一边用手掐着我的脖子一边操我的时候我才知道，原来你是问我戴着手套掐我还是直接用手。我快不能呼吸，皮革味窜入我的鼻腔，我张着嘴巴无助的喘气，他的手指就戳进来很深的压我的舌头，留不住口水的舌头把手套弄得湿漉漉的。  
我们亲了一会，突然发现我嘴里有个硬硬的金属块，“我的唇环是假的。”他说，然后笑了一下，“非常逊，不太酷是不是。”  
我想说，你的嘴唇戴这个很好看。但没有，因为他用舌头把唇环从我嘴里卷走了，吐在旁边的床头柜上。  
如果我不小心吞下去怎么办。我问他。  
他的手指戳在我的小腹上划了一道，“那我只能把你肚子切开拿出来了。”我呆了一会，他说，“骗你的，不值钱。”

第二天清晨我窗户外面有人敲，我当时还以为闹鬼了，我可是二楼，我打开窗户太用力，立马听到一句骂街。  
“操，我差点掉下去。”  
“你他妈的......怎么上来的。”我伸出头看，发现他是顺着暖气管子爬上来的，此时一只脚跨在台阶上，想碟中谍电影里一样。因为我打开了窗户才得以用两只手攀住我的窗沿。  
“你大清早就像入室抢劫吗？”  
“我想我们可能找不到你的钥匙了。”林彦俊想去摸口袋，这时就只有一只手扶着了，我非常笨拙的揪住他的领子，防止他掉下去。

天哪我真觉得挺感动，这样一个清晨他从后门偷跑进来爬我的暖气管道，为了一个没找到的钥匙。  
“还有一个东西。”他向我张开嘴，他今天没带唇环，干干净净的嘴唇，舌头上躺着一块黄色的透明的糖。“你想尝尝吗。可是我没有手给你拿了。”  
我立马亲了他一口，然后那颗黄色的柠檬糖就在我嘴里了，“嗯，酸的。”我说。然后用虎牙把糖磕碎，里面甜的夹心立即就流出来。“还挺好吃的。”  
“不是那么吃的！”林彦俊其实想纠正我，应该慢慢的含着，虽然糖不是苦的是酸的，但是可能要说些什么苦尽甘来的道理吧，我猜。我已经老成到了连吃颗糖都要研究人生哲理的地步。  
“陈立农，回家去，有人在等你。”他把钥匙给我，没有像大人一样摸我的头，我知道他说的回家是哪个回，“不关你事偷渡也好趴飞机也好还是游过太平洋，知道吗。”他对我开玩笑，但我知道他说的是什么意思。

“我们会再见的？”  
“会吧，我不知道。有缘再见咯。”

采访的最后记者要求与我找了张相，助理在旁边等候多时，相机一停就上前地上一个信封。“有人留给你的。”  
“什么东西？有写名字吗？”  
我摸到信封里有一个小小的，硬制的小块。该死，难道那把钥匙。


End file.
